villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bane (DC)
|hobby = Fighting worthy opponents. Crushing anyone who gets in his way. Getting money for working with the crime lords. |goals = Conquer the power of fear and become a man above all other men. Use the drug, Venom, to become stronger and more powerful. Break and kill Batman. Rule Gotham City. |crimes = Mass murder Terrorism Drug dealing Theft Blackmail Weapons dealing Hacking Kidnapping Conspiracy |type of villain = Brutish Mastermind}} Bane is a supervillain in the DC comics and a major antagonist of the Batman series. He is a recurring nemesis of the superhero Batman, known for being augmented by a drug called Venom. He is most known as the supervillain who "broke that bat", as Bane once managed to break Batman's spine. Bane continues to be one of Batman's most physically and psychologically formidable foes, to the point that he essentially becomes the caped crusaders' archenemy and primary antagonist during the DC Rebirth line of comics. History Background Bane was born to serve the life sentence of his father, so his childhood and early adult life are spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison in Santa Prisca. Although he is imprisoned, his natural abilities allow him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. He reads as many books as he can get, he trains his body in the prison gym, and he learns to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Despite his circumstances, he appears to have found various teachers during his prison time, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest. Bane committed his first murder at the age of eight, when he stabbed a criminal who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. During his years in prison, Bane always carried a teddy bear with him, which he called Osito (Spanish for "Little Bear"). He considers this teddy bear as his only friend. It is later revealed that Osito has a hole in his back to hold a knife that Bane uses against anyone who bullies him. Bane ultimately establishes himself as the "King" of the Peña Duro prison. The prison's controllers notice this, and force him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug called Venom, which had already killed all the other test subjects. At first the drug nearly kills him, but he survives and finds it enhances his physical strength, although he needs to take it every 12 hours or he would suffer from debilitation side-effects. The drug gets pumped directly into Bane's brain. Although, he is still a powerful giant of a man without the Venom. Breaking the Bat Years later, Bane escapes Peña Duro, along with several accomplices. His ambition turns to destroying Batman, whom he had heard tales of while serving his sentence. He is fascinated with Gotham City because it is a city where fear ruled, just like the prison he escaped from. Bane is convinced that the demonic bat that haunted his dreams since childhood is a representation of the Batman. He is aware that a direct assault on the Batman would be foolish, so Bane destroys the walls of Arkham Asylum, allowing its deranged inmates (including Joker, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, The Ventriloquist, Firefly, Black Mask and Victor Zsasz) to escape into Gotham City, where Batman spends three months rounding them up. Running himself to exhaustion, Batman returns to Wayne Manor, where Bane awaits him. Bane and Batman fight in the Batcave, and Bane wins the fight. He delivers the final blow: he breaks Batman's back and leaves him paraplegic, thereby being the only man to ever "Break the Bat". Bane's Downfall While Bane establishes himself as ruler of Gotham City's criminal underworld, Bruce Wayne passes the mantle of Batman to Jean-Paul Valley, also known as Azrael. Being the new Batman, Jean-Paul grows increasingly violent, allowing the villain Abattoir to fall to his death. Utilizing a advanced combat suit instead of the traditional Batman uniform, he fights and defeats Bane at the end of the "Knightfall" arc, severing the tubes that pump the Venom into Bane's bloodstream, causing a severe withdrawal. Jean-Paul then gives the weakened Bane a vicious beating, leaving him broken, but alive. Bane's Legacy Bane recovers from his wounds and is sent to prison. While serving time, he recovers from his Venom addiction. He eventually escapes from prison and returns to Gotham, where he fights alongside Batman to take out a criminal ring that is distributing a Venom derivative to street-level thugs. After their victory, Bane claims to be innocent of his past crimes and peacefully leaves Gotham City, in search of his father. Bane's search for his father brings him back to the Peña Duro prison. He speaks to the Jesuit priest who had taught him while he was in prison. The priest tells Bane that there are four men who could be his father: a Santa Priscan revolutionary, an American doctor, an English mercenary and a Swiss banker. While searching for the Swiss in Rome, Bane encounters Ra's al Ghul's daughter Talia al Ghul. Talia introduces Bane to her father, and Bane impresses Ra's so much that he chooses Bane as his heir. Ra's al Ghul and Bane then launch a plague attack on Gotham City. Bruce Wayne, again costumed as Batman, gets his rematch with Bane and finally defeats him in single combat. Since then, whenever Batman and Bane fight each other, their fights usually end in a draw. Veritas Liberat The Jesuit priest that Bane spoke with told him there was a possibility that his biological father was an American Doctor. In researching this issue, Bane comes to the conclusion that he and Batman share Dr. Thomas Wayne as their biological father. Bane alerts Batman to this possibility, and during the time that the DNA tests are being performed, stays at the Wayne Manor and fights alongside Batman on the streets of Gotham. Ultimately, it is revealed that Dr. Wayne is not Bane's father, and Bane leaves Gotham City peacefully to pursue leads in the snowy mountains of Kanchenjunga. Bane eventually finds his father, the unscrupulous king snake, in the "Veritas Liberat" storyline. Bane and Batman foil King Snake's plans to unleash a powerful weapon upon the world. Bane saves Batman from being shot by King Snake, but is mortally wounded in the process. Batman then saves Bane and leaves him with a clean slate and a new opportunity at life. ''DC Rebirth'' During the "Batman and the Monster Men" storyline, Batman realizes that Bane had been supplying Hugo Strange with Venom, which he used to help create his Monster Men. It is later revealed that Bane supplied Strange with the Venom in order to receive services from Psycho-Pirate, who used his power of manipulating emotions to help Bane overcome his addiction to the substance. Later, during the "I Am Suicide" storyline, Batman, wanting to reverse the crippling fear Psycho-Pirate infected Gotham Girl with, hires The Ventriloquist, Bronze Tiger, Catwoman and Punch & Judy to help him infiltrate Santa Prisca and retrieve him from Bane. Later, after arriving in Santa Prisca, Batman is easily overwhelmed and captured by Bane's followers and brought to Bane himself, who beats Batman and greatly injures his back (not being strong enough to snap his spine without Venom) before tossing him in a cell slowly filling with water. After escaping and letting the others inside the prison, Catwoman betrays the entire team to Bane, seemingly killing Punch and Judy, and because of this, Bane is able to beat Batman again. However, Catwoman's betrayal was actually part of Batman's plan, and, after everyone is in their positions, she turns on Bane and breaks his back, allowing Batman and his team to escape with Psycho Pirate. With Psycho Pirate gone, Bane screams out, demanding Venom. Following that, in "I Am Bane", Bane returns seeking vengeance against Batman. As a first act of vengeance, Bane attempts to have one of his men assassinate Batman while he is visiting Gotham Girl in Arkham, although he was stopped by Bronze Tiger. Knowing Bane is returning, Batman attempts to keep all of his allies far away from the conflict, however, Bane still manages to beat and (non-fatally) hang Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd in the Batcave and later kidnaps Bronze Tiger, Catwoman, James Gordon and Duke. Only a short time later, Bane attempts to ransom Batman's allies in exchange for Psycho-Pirate, however, Batman refuses, resulting in Bane savagely beating him to near death whilst comparing himself to Batman's other enemies. After knocking Batman out, Bane orders for the hostages to be killed, only to realize that Catwoman escaped, freed the others and defeated his men. As a result of this, Bane furiously heads to Arkham Asylum where Alfred is forcing Psycho-Pirate to heal Gotham Girl. Upon breaking into the Asylum, Batman has all of it's inmates freed and offers to improve their stay there if they defeat Bane, however, Bane mercilessly beats his way through every single one of them except Calendar Man, who simply pretends to be knocked out after calmly telling him that, despite what he believes, he will never be done with Batman and vice-versa. After finally reaching Batman, Bane beats down on Batman yet again, who begins hearing the voice of his mother as he grows closer to death. As Bane is about to kill Batman, Batman manages to knock him out cold with a powerful headbutt. In the "Breaking the Bat" storyline, he is revealed to have masterminded several events during DC Rebirth, from the plane crash that cause Batman to meet Gotham and Gotham Girl, to his wedding to Catwoman and the Joker sabotaging it, all to break Batman further. Eventually Bane confronts an infuriated Batman at Wayne Manor and manages to defeat the Dark Knight in combat before his acquaintance Thomas Wayne, who was pulled from the Flashpoint timeline, takes the fallen vigilante out of Gotham City. Believing to have finally broken the Bat completely, Bane takes control of Gotham City using various supervillains he commanded with the help of Psycho Pirates powers and plans to achieve the one thing Batman has tried to do for years: make Gotham a safer place. With the help of Thomas Wayne and Gotham Girl, Bane maintained an iron-fisted rule over Gotham. He made a deal with Lex Luthor to keep away government interference and had threaten to murder Alfred Pennyworth if the Bat Family try to infiltrate the city. Damien Wayne tried to save Alfred despite the warnings, but was caught by Thomas who imprisoned him in the Batcave while Bane snapped Alfred's neck, seemingly killing him. However, despite appearing to have finally achieved victory, What Bane did not realize was that his success was all part of Batman's own convoluted plot. He had Damien sneak into Gotham in other to let the rest of the Bat Family enter while Batman rekindled his relationship with Catwoman and they worked together to take back the city. Bane and Batman eventually fought each other once again, but this time Batman proved himself the mightier of the two by using tainted Batarangs to induce Bane with a Venom overdose his body could not handle. However, before Bane could be defeated, Thomas Wayne barges into the room and shoots both him and Batman before shooting Bane again in the head, apparently killing him for his inability to stop Wayne's son. It is later revealed Bane survived the gunshot but now laid in a coma at Arkham Asylum. Bane later regains consciousness after Thomas Wayne's defeat and gets his revenge for Thomas' betrayal by seemingly breaking his back. Film Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman In the animated movie Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Bane is the central antagonist. He, Penguin, Rupert Thorne and Carlton Duquesne plot to dispose of Batman and track down the three Batwomen. Batman and Robin In the critically despised live-action 1997 film Batman & Robin, Bane appeared as the secondary antagonist and as the main henchman/right-hand man of Poison Ivy. The Dark Knight Rises Bane is the main antagonist in the 2012 live action film, The Dark Knight Rises. He was portrayed by Tom Hardy. ''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' Bane appears in the animated film Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. In the film, he is one of the dozens of villains after the 1 billion dollar bounty on Superman's head placed by President Lex Luthor. He gets knocked out by Batman after he cuts Bane's Venom delivery system. ''Justice League: Doom'' Bane is the first member of the Legion of Doom to be introduced, trekking through Slaughter Swamp to the Hall of Doom before being attacked by a giant alligator. He is dragged underwater, but manages to free himself and break the beast's neck. He meets Metallo, Star Sapphire, Ma'alefa'ak, and Cheetah on the way to the Hall of Doom before they are invited in. Bane is chosen by Vandal Savage to kill Batman. Bane digs up the Wayne's graves and lures Batman over to the graveyard before he reveals himself and brutally beats Batman. He then buries him along with his parents. Bane stays with Vandal Savage after he revealed his true plans, and faces off against Batman when the Justice League storms the Hall of Doom. Despite overpowering Batman early on he manages to defeat Bane by cutting his Venom tube. ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' Bane appears in the 2014 animated film along with many of Batman's notorious villains including the Joker, Harley Quinn, Deadshot. Bane was not one of the main characters who played in this film as a member of the Suicide Squad, but was introduced during a breakout at Arkham Asylum, along with many other villains. He was hooked up with venom tubes and was strong enough to flip over police cars, but was eventually defeated by Batman. ''Lego Justice League: Gotham City Breakout'' In the Lego DC movie Lego Gotham City Breakout, Bane teams up with Deathstroke and attacks a peaceful race known as Trogowogs, who Bane now rules over them as their leader. After Deathstroke and the Trogowogs capture Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl, they bring them before Bane, who they discover him as the ruler of the Trogowogs. Bane is about to unveil his plan to them until the heroes interrupt him, as they predict Bane's plan is to rule the world with the Trogowogs, which they then assume he used the Psyche Stone on Batman's old master, Madame Mantis, who is friends with the Trogowogs, to learn a technique called "the forbidden move" to teach to his Trogowog army, but failed and planned to use it on Batman instead. Bane mutters to the heroes that they take the fun out of being a villain as detectives, but then remarks that they do it sometimes. Bane and Deathstroke interrogates Batman with the Psyche Stone as it fires a beam upon his head that shows a projection of Madame Mantis teaching Batman the forbidden move. As the secret to it was about to be revealed, however, Batman moves his head away from the beam, ending the memory projection. Deathstroke demands they re-position Batman's head underneath the beam again, but Bane warns him not to, as he explains that Batman barely survived from the beam's deadly effects, which if Batman dies, the secret to the forbidden move will be lost to them forever. Bane orders the Trogowogs to take Batman to the dungeons, where Nightwing and Batgirl are with Madame Mantis and the Trogowog prince, Grungel, who is paranoid, especially by Bane. Once they discovered Batman already tortured by Bane and Deathstroke, Batgirl runs over to his side, but is pushed by the Trogowog guard. Prince Grungel tells the Trogowogs to leave her alone, only to be scared by their growl. The two Trogowogs laugh at Prince Grungel before they left. Prince Grungel tells the heroes it was his fault they are in this mess, as he explains the Trogowogs were once peaceful creatures who used the Psyche Stone to spread friendship until Bane discovered them and used the Psyche Stone to turn them evil after he killed the Trogowog king while Grungel stood by and watched. Batgirl tells Grungel it is okay to be afraid, as she says that bravery is fighting for what is right. Once Batman and the heroes escaped, after Batman used a brick separator to free themselves from their cell, Bane appears before them as a projection from the Psyche Stone, telling Batman to surrender, although it is actually a trap to scare Grungel and separate him from the heroes to lure him to Deathstroke. Bane then reappears as a projection again, telling Batman he has someone who likes to see him as he presents Grungel in his hand, who he calls him not as a talker, but instead of a “whimperer”. He then tells Batman that he will see him soon, as he knows that Batman would come to save Grungel. Batman surrenders himself to Bane, as Bane is seen pinning him down while the Psyche Stone fires a beam at his head again. Bane orders Deathstroke to increase the Psyche Stone's power, bringing up the projection again. After Bane finally learns the secret of the forbidden move, he gathers all of the Trogowogs and have them stand under the Psyche Stone, giving them the information of the technique. He then sends them to the surface until Batman appears before them with Deathstroke, who now reforms himself, and fights the Trogowogs. Bane goes over to Prince Grungel and berates him for his peaceful ways and nearly destroys him until Nightwing and Batgirl fight him. Bane manages to beat them, as he is seen pinning them under a pillar. Just then, Prince Grungel becomes brave and fights Bane. Bane tries to hit Grungel, but Grungel dodges his every attack with ease. Bane threatens Grungel that will destroy him like he did with his father. Grungel, on the other hand, stands up to Bane and tells him that he will die as a king. While Nightwing and Batgirl watches the fight, Madame Mantis advises them to use the Psyche Stone to show a projection of Bane and Grungel fighting. Madame Mantis gives a Grungel a stick to fight Bane, which Bane comments the stick as small while he brags about himself as a big man. Grungel uses the stick to cut the chords leading to Bane's venom, rendering Bane weak. Bane, refusing to give up, attempts to strike at Grungel, but then falls down a long flight of stairs and lands in front of the Trogowogs, who all laugh at Bane in his defeat. ''Batman Vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Bane is one of the antagonists. He was locked up in Arkham Asylum along with Scarecrow, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Two-Face and Joker. With the alliance of both Ra's and Shredder arrived to Arkham Asylum to secure Joker, Bane is eagerly to help them for his rematch against Batman. He was freed and turned into a jaguar when exposed to Shredder's Ooze. He fought both Batgirl and Donatello but was defeated by them. Batman: Hush Bane is one of the secondary antagonists (along with Poison Ivy and Joker). He is working for "Hush". He kidnapped a boy for his demand for money. However, Bane was defeated by Batman and freed the boy who the latter calls Bane an "Asshole". Bane was sentenced to Arkham to work for Amanda Waller for her Suicide Squad but he became furious and killing the guards. When Bane attempted to kill Catwoman, Amanda used a drone to capture him and used the nerve toxins to knock Bane unconscious. Unbeknownst to Bane that Hush is actually the Riddler. Television DC Animated Universe Bane is a recurring villain in the DC Animated Universe. He made his debut in Batman: The Animated Series. This incarnation was an inmate of a Cuban prison meant to contain the most dangerous convicts ever captured. While in the prison, Bane gained genius level intellect by reading as many books as he could, eventually learning of Gotham's vigilante Batman. In the episode "Bane", he is hired by Rupert Thorne to kill Batman, though he schemes with Thorne's secretary Candace to take Thorne's place after Batman is gone. Batman manages to defeat Bane in combat by turning up the device that supplies his venom, causing his body to swell beyond his control until he collapses from exhaustion. After his defeat, Bane makes it a personal mission to destroy Batman as revenge for his humiliation. In the Batman episode "Over the Edge", Bane is released from prison by a revenge-crazed Commissioner Gordon who blames Batman for the death of his daughter Barbara. Gordon hires Bane to find and defeat Batman so that Gordon can arrest him and commit him to Arkham Asylum. Ultimately, however, Bane betrays Gordon, unwilling to give up his dream of killing Batman, and throws both of them over a building before the episode's events are revealed to merely be Barbara's nightmare. Bane later appears in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Knight Time", where he returns to Gotham with a new, enhanced form of Venom. During Batman's mysterious disappearance (due to being brainwashed by the supervillain Brainiac), Bane conspired with the Riddler and the Mad Hatter to take over Gotham during the Dark Knight's absence. But when the villains met to discuss their scheme, they are interrupted by Superman (posing as Batman) and Robin (Tim Drake). At first, Bane managed to subdue "Batman" by burying him in a pile of rubble, though the hero surprises Bane by emerging and demonstrating superhuman strength. And although Bane was stronger than ever, the Man of Steel was ultimately able to pummel the villain into submission. Bane makes his final appearance in Batman Beyond. Bane's Venom formula is delivered in patch form as an influx called 'slappers' and distributed on the streets of the future version of Gotham and even to given teenagers. Bane is initially suspected to be the supplier. But after tracking him down, Batman learns that a lifetime of Venom usage has taken its toll on the once formidable villain and that he's now a frail old man using a wheelchair and reliant on an oxygen tank and the support of a nurse due to years of substance abuse ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Bane appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Menace of the Conquering Caveman" having escaped prison only to be caught by Batman and Wildcat. In "Night of the Batmen" Bane is seen with Blockbuster, Solomon Grundy, and Killer Croc trying to steal Lady Liberty but are eventually beaten by Captain Marvel dressed like Batman. Unlike his comic book counterpart Bane is shown to be weak and skinny before taking venom. ''Young Justice'' Bane appears in the Young Justice episode "Drop Zone", where he is the head of a drug operation on Santa Prisca, dealing the enhanced steroid Venom. Beaten by Mammoth, who is enhanced by a mixture of Venom project Blockbuster, he does battle with the Cult of the Cobra and later tricks the team to help him before attempting to kill them in a way that would make the Justice League come after the Cultists in a way that would allow him to take control of his drug factory, but fails and see's his factory destroyed. He later joins Lex Luthor as an associate of the Light. ''Gotham'' Bane appears as one of the main antagonists in the fifth and final season of the FOX television series, Gotham. In this adaption, his real name is Eduardo Dorrance and he is a former army buddy of Jim Gordon who initially arrives in Gotham City to liberate it from its "No Man's Land" state. However, in reality, he arrives to actually enforce rogue government agent, Theresa Walker's plan for the city. He is portrayed by Shane West. Harley Quinn ''(TV series) Bane appear in DC Universe's adult animation series ''Harley Quinn. Video Games ''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu Batman attempts to disarm a weapon of mass destruction but is suddenly attacked by Bane. Nevertheless, Batman defeats Bane and then successfully disarms the weapon. Arkhamverse Telltale Batman Universe ''DC Universe Online Heroes side Batman wants to stop Bane from supplying a new type of Venom throughout Gotham while using Cape Carmine Lighthouse as his hideout. Batman enlists the help of the new Justice League recruits to defeat and interrogate Bane's dealers and then assist Nightwing in taking Bane down. In duo mode of the level, the players have to fight Killer Croc and Deathstroke before they can get to Bane. Villains side Bane attracts the ire of the Joker when he moves into the Falcone family turf. The Joker wants this to cease and he commissions new recruits supported by the Secret Society of Super Villains to thwart Bane's plans and then join Falcone muscle Killer Croc in taking out Bane himself. Trivia *He was created by Chuck Dixon and Graham Nolan. *According to the Batman Arcade game, Bane serves as one of Batman's most infamous archenemies to date, alongside The Joker and Mr. Freeze. *In Mystery of the Batwoman, even though The Penguin is the one who drove the plot to catch Batwoman, Bane is the true main villain as he was a direct threat to Batman and had bigger plans than anyone else. *Bane fought Venom (the Marvel character) in the popular show DEATH BATTLE and lost. Navigation pl:Bane (DC) de:Bane (DC) Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Addicts Category:Thugs Category:Vigilante Category:Drug Dealers Category:Successful Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Imprisoned Category:Titular Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Crime Lord Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Crackers Category:Inmates Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Conspirators Category:Assassins Category:Right-Hand Category:Tyrants Category:Pawns Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Anarchist Category:Justice League Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Scapegoat Category:Giant Category:Movie Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Cheater Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:InJustice Villains Category:Mutated